s n o w g l o b e
by poisonburst
Summary: [LUMIN ll ONESHOT ll BL] - "MinSeok, apa kau tahu-" Permata itu membola. Sirine tanda bahaya meraung-raung seperti terdengar dari tempat yang jauh. "-perbedaan cinta dan obsesi?"/Lautan iridescent terlukis jauh di sana, tepat di iris kelam LuHan. "Aku mencintaimu, MinSeok. Selalu dan selamanya." ll (*Future Story of "Orgel")


**standard disclaimer applied.**

**NOTE[!]:**A future story fanfiction based on 'Orgel' by _twentae_. Beberapa _part_ ada yang aku ambil dari 'Orgel'. Terima kasih untuk _twentae-bbycchi_ yang sudah memberi izin untuk membuat _future story_ ini. I made this for you, Bbycchi and all of HunXiuHan shippers. Anw, happy birthday 'nathanttebane/FanboyRaka'. This is also your birthday gift, pabboNath~ ^~^

* * *

"MinSeok lihat apa yang kubawa!"

Pemuda itu memasuki ruangan dengan penerangan remang di dalamnya. Wajahnya terlalu cerah dan kurva masih lekat di wajah sempurnanya.

"Kupikir nada _orgel_ ini mulai sumbang dan kau pasti bosan."

Ia bergerak menuju nakas di samping tempat MinSeok berbaring. Meletakkan sesuatu di atasnya. "Kau yang sekarang lebih cocok dengan _snow globe_."

Sepasang biner sewarna lautan karamelnya jatuh ke dalam bola di atas meja yang barusan ia bawa, merefleksikan warna samar salju imitasi yang berterbangan. "Lihat! Lucu ya bagaimana salju ini tetap berjatuhan."

LuHan duduk di tepi ranjang MinSeok. Ia memutar setengah tubuhnya dan merubah atensinya dengan menatap MinSeok yang kini tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Tangan berkulit pucatnya bergerak, mengelus surai MinSeok pelan. Membiarkan beberapa helai surai kecoklatan itu jatuh di sela jemarinya. "Aku akan menjagamu, MinSeok. Membuatmu tetap di sisiku. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu ke mana-mana."

LuHan memajukan wajahnya. Menjatuhkan bibirnya pada dahi MinSeok yang masih juga tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, MinSeok. Selalu dan selamanya."_

* * *

_MinSeok menjerit tertahan ketika sosok itu menarik paksa rambutnya, membuatnya merasakan perih yang luar biasa. "Kau benar-benar menjijikkan, tidak pantas hidup. Kau tidak berhak menghirup oksigen, Kim."_

_Kemudian pukulan ke dua._

_Ke tiga._

_Ke empat._

_Ketika MinSeok merasakan pandangannya memburam dan kepalanya memberat, barulah laki-laki itu berhenti. Samar-samar, ia mendengar suara bajingan sialan yang memukulinya layaknya ia manusia rendahan itu, suaranya terdengar sangat takut dan kecil, hampir seperti cicitan tikus. Detik berikutnya, ia hanya bisa merasakan bahwa tubuhnya tidak lagi menyentuh bumi._

"_Se-SeHun!"_

"_Pergi dan jangan pernah ganggu dia atau kau tak akan diizinkan untuk menginjak sekolah ini besok." _

"_Maaf, Se-SeHun-_ssi_."_

_Mata elang SeHun mengekor lelaki yang kini mencoba menyeret langkah terbungkuk-bungkuk menjauh darinya. Pukulan SeHun telah mengobrak-abrik isi perut pria itu. Dan ketika sosok bajingan itu menghilang di balik tembok sekolah, SeHun tersadar akan keberadaan MinSeok yang kini tergeletak, meringkuk di bawah kakinya._

"_Hei! Bangun! Jangan pingsan." SeHun berjongkok dan mengangkat tubuh MinSeok ke pangkuannya. Jemarinya menepuk-nepuk pipi bulat yang kini ternoda lebam milik MinSeok. Sia-sia, kelopak itu tak juga membuka dan menunjukkan hitam galaksi miliknya. "Huh, kalau begini aku harus membawamu ke ruang kesehatan 'kan!"_

_SeHun berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh MinSeok ala bridal. Tubuh lelaki itu terasa ringan dan pas dalam pelukan SeHun. Jika saja tak ingat tentang kondisi MinSeok sekarang, SeHun merasakan jika dadanya menghangat dan ia ingin pemuda itu berada dalam pelukannya. Selamanya._

"_SeHuna? Siapa dia?"_

_Langkah SeHun tertahan. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sosok LuHan yang telah berdiri di depannya. Entah sejak kapan. SeHun menahan napas._

"_Kim MinSeok. Dia baru saja dipukuli berandalan." Dan kalimat yang fatal meluncur dari bibirnya tanpa ia sadari._

_LuHan mendekat._

"Aigo~_ manis sekali." Tangan porselen milik lelaki itu bergerak mengusap-usap pipi MinSeok yang terkulai di dada SeHun. "Siapa Bajingan yang telah membuatnya begini?"_

"_LuHan-_hyung_, jangan..."_

"_Boleh aku yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan?" LuHan mengangkat wajahnya. Mengabaikan kalimat SeHun._

"_Ta-tapi..."_

"_Kau bisa ke kelasmu sekarang, SeHuna." LuHan tersenyum teramat manis dan SeHun tak bisa menolaknya. Kini, MinSeok telah berada dalam pelukan LuHan._

* * *

Ruangan itu terkubur senyap. Gorden sewarna _almond_ yang menutupi jendela dan pintu menuju balkon di ujung ruangan bahkan tak mampu bergerak mengikuti tarian udara di ruangan. Waktu berjalan lambat atau—angin yang mendadak bergerak terlalu cepat?

"Senyummu masih terlihat cantik, MinSeok." Jemari lentik itu menari di atas wajah MinSeok yang tak juga lelah tersenyum untuk LuHan. Untuk LuHan seorang. "Bibirmu masih juga terlihat indah."

'_Kau menyukainya, Lu?'_

"Tentu saja." LuHan menjawab terlalu bersemangat bagai anak kecil yang ditawari permen. Tapi, bagi LuHan, MinSeok-nya lebih manis dari apapun yang ada di dunia. Bibirnya lebih menggoda dari _cherry_ yang tengah berbuah pada musimnya. MinSeok lebih dari segalanya bagi LuHan.

Bahkan hingga musim berlari dalam lipatan bulan yang berlalu, LuHan masih memuja MinSeok-nya.

"Aku mencintaimu, MinSeokie." Bibir LuHan jatuh di wajah MinSeok. Melumat bibir itu, meraup senyum yang biasa MinSeok tampilkan dengan bibirnya. Menyusupkan lidahnya dan membiarkan lidahnya bergerak melakukan tarian tunggal.

LuHan seakan kehilangan akal ketika tubuhnya semakin merapat ke arah MinSeok. Memeluk tubuh itu semakin erat. Melakukan gerakan awal untuk kembali bersatu dengan MinSeok-nya.

"_Aku mencintaimu, MinSeok. Selalu dan selamanya..."_

Dan SeHun hanya mampu melihat pemandangan itu dari balik pintu. Seperti waktu itu. Melihat bagaimana LuHan menyiksa MinSeok. Memaksa telinganya menahan diri untuk menerima jeritan yang menyerukan nama LuHan dalam keputusasaan dan kesakitan.

Sama—nyaris tidak berubah. Hanya saja kini wajahnya bergores luka yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya dan tak ada jeritan MinSeok yang merusak telinganya.

* * *

"_Arghh..." MinSeok berteriak. Gerakan LuHan semakin brutal saat berusaha menyatukan tubuh mereka. _

_LuHan-lah yang sebenarnya buta dan tuli atas semua ini. Ia selalu menganggap teriakan kesakitan MinSeok sebagai melodi termerdu dan tubuh yang penuh luka sebagai mahakarya sempurna. LuHan begitu menikmati bagaimana ia menguasai MinSeok untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia menikmati bagaimana MinSeok mencapai puncaknya karena permainannya. _

_Tapi, LuHan lebih suka jika cairannya sendiri yang mengalir dalam diri MinSeok. Menyatukan mereka. Mengikat MinSeok-nya. _

_Karena LuHan 'mencintai' MinSeok-nya, untuk selalu dan selamanya._

_Dan ketika LuHan melesakkan miliknya dalam-dalam, mata MinSeok terbelalak. Ia berharap cairan hangat yang keluar dari milik LuHan dan memasuki dirinya adalah racun. Racun yang bisa membunuhnya saat itu juga._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Ketika kesadarannya perlahan kembali, MinSeok membuka matanya. Sudut matanya bergerak ke arah pintu yang tepat berada di belakang LuHan. Hitam galaksinya menemukan sosok SeHun berdiri di luar kamar tempat LuHan biasa menyiksanya. _

_Selalu seperti itu._

_SeHun melihat semuanya._

_Tapi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia tidak akan bisa melakukan apa-apa. Selama ini, SeHun bisa melindungi MinSeok dari semua berandal dan bajingan yang melecehkannya._

_Tapi, pahit kenyataan mengatakan bahwa SeHun tak mampu melindungi MinSeok dari LuHan dan kegilaannya._

_Dan ketika SeHun tak lagi berdiri di luar kamarnya. MinSeok merasa benar-benar sendiri. Ia bernapas tapi mati. Oksigen perlahan menjadi toksin yang menyesakkan paru-parunya. Ia merasa sesak dalam ruangan luas yang ditempatinya. Ia merasakan sakit aneh yang berpusat di dadanya. _

_Bagaimana ia merasa mati tapi sakit ini tetap tak mau pergi?_

_MinSeok menyerah. Ia harus mengakhiri semuanya. Ia mengiringi punggung LuHan yang menjauh dan menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya dengan senyum berbalut derai airmata. Senyum terakhir untuk Luhan—dan mungkin untuk SeHun juga._

_Ketika LuHan benar-benar menghilang dari kamarnya, MinSeok meraih kotak musik yang LuHan berikan dan meletakkan di pangkuannya. Membiarkan kotak musik itu terus menyenandungkan nada-nada yang menceritakan kabar malam dan drama sedih di dalam pelukannya. Untuk terakhir ia akan membiarkan telinganya menoleransi nada-nada dari kotak musiknya. Sungguh ini untuk terakhir kalinya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Angin malam menusuk kulit MinSeok yang hanya berbalutkan kain kemeja tipis. MinSeok tak pernah memakai pakaian lebih dari itu, toh, LuHan lebih suka melihatnya telanjang dibanding mengenakan pakaian. Jejak-jejak airmata menjadi penghias pipinya yang tak lagi bulat. MinSeok sekali lagi tersenyum, senyuman tulusnya yang pertama sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di mansion ini. _

_Bulan bersinar bulat penuh malam ini. Rangkaian bintang berpendar menunjukkan eksistensi. _

_Angin malam membelainya dan berusaha merangkulnya saat gravitasi menariknya jatuh. _

_Dan kotak musik milik LuHan terus mengalun._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Kau tidak akan bisa lari dariku, MinSeok. Aku akan selalu menemukanmu. Lihat apa yang kau lakukan, tertidur di bawah jendela seperti ini?" Luhan memandang sosok yang kini tergeletak kaku di bawah tubuhnya. "Kau 'kan bisa menggunakan tangga."_

_Tetes air jatuh. Perlahan membasahi surai senja milik LuHan sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah penuh embun di sekitarnya dan melebur. Awan gelap berarak menutupi biru langit. Samar, suara petir mulai menyenandungkan lagu mengiringi rintik hujan. Pagi ini dunia kembali berduka. Mungkinkah langit menangis karena bumi telah mengkhianatinya? Bumi telah berkhianat dengan membiarkan satu malaikatNya mati di pelukannya._

"_LuHan-_hyung_...ada ap—MinSeok! Apa yang terjadi, _Hyung_?"_

_LuHan menoleh. Ia menemukan wajah pias SeHun yang berdiri di belakangnya._

"_MinSeok mencoba kabur dariku," jawab LuHan datar. Topeng yang biasa LuHan kenakan pecah dan terserak._

_SeHun tak bisa berpikir lagi ketika menemukan sosok yang tengah meringkuk berbalut darah yang mengering di bawah LuHan. Ia berlari dan membawa tubuh kaku MinSeok ke pangkuannya. Tangannya bergerak kesetanan, berusaha mencari sisa napas dan tanda-tanda kehidupan yang mungkin MinSeok tinggalkan. Sia-sia._

"_Denyut nadinya sudah tidak ada." Airmata meluncur dari permata SeHun berbaur dengan merah warna darah MinSeok yang telah mengering. SeHun memejamkan matanya dan menahan air matanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu jika ia masih memiliki airmata setelah mengejar hari-hari yang berlari dengan tangisan. SeHun selalu menangis dalam diam saat melihat airmata dan rintihan yang selalu MinSeok keluarkan. Selama ini selalu begitu. Hingga ia begitu terkejut jika ia masih punya airmata untuk hari ini. "MinSeok... MinSeok..."_

_Sia-sia, di bawah layar monokrom abu-abu yang langit tampilkan, SeHun terus memeluk dan menangisi raga MinSeok yang tak lagi bernyawa. SeHun tak mengerti, apa dosa MinSeok di kehidupan sebelumnya atau seindah apa kehidupan MinSeok sesudahnya. SeHun tak mengerti. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa pemuda seperti MinSeok harus berakhir seperti ini. Tapi, semua ini memang salahnya. Jika saja ia memberitahu MinSeok lebih jelas. Jika saja ia lebih berani dan tidak menjadi pengecut._

_SeHun benar-benar menyesal sekarang._

_Hei, Kim MinSeok apakah kau sekarang berhasil menemui ayahmu?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_LuHan-_hyung_... apa yang kau lakukan?"_

"_Aku tidak ingin kehilangan MinSeok, SeHuna."_

_Dan aroma memuakkan itu menguar, menyiksa indera pembau SeHun yang kini bergerak untuk keluar dari ruangan. SeHun ingin muntah. Ia tak mengerti jenis 'keabadian' yang selalu terlihat dari sepasang netra _watery _milik LuHan. Tak akan pernah mengerti._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Maafkan... aku. MinSeok." Di luar ruang tempat LuHan melakukan entah apa, SeHun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding beku di belakangnya. Air matanya tumpah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Wajah yang biasa datar itu memerah karena amarah dan entah apa. "Maafkan aku, MinSeok. Maafkan aku yang bahkan tak bisa melindungimu setelah kematianmu."_

* * *

"SeHun-_ssi_!"

Langkah SeHun menuju kelasnya tertahan di koridor ketika telinganya menangkap suara wanita yang memanggilnya. Ia sudah terlambat. Tak ada siswa di koridor itu, tapi ketika ia menoleh, kayu oaknya menemukan Choi JinRi, petugas laboratorium sekolah.

"JinRi-_ssi_." SeHun berhenti dan menunggu gadis yang berlari kecil untuk menjajari langkahnya.

"LuHan-_ssi_...dia—!"

"Berapa?" potong SeHun datar.

"Se-semuanya. Persediaan untuk praktik kelas tiga," ucap JinRi gugup seraya berkali-kali menelan ludahnya.

"Aku akan menggantinya. Kau hanya harus merahasiakan ini dari Kepala Sekolah seperti biasanya."

JinRi mengangguk cepat. Ia sudah mengerti perjanjian ini dengan baik.

SeHun mengeluarkan lembaran _won_ dan menyerahkan pada gadis di depannya.

"Tanganmu?" Mata SeHun berkilat tajam ketika melihat pergelangan kanan JinRi yang membiru ketika gadis itu menerima uang dari SeHun.

JinRi mendongak dan tersenyum gugup. "I-ini...ugh...Lu-LuHan-_ssi_, dia...memukul lenganku dengan kotak musik karena aku terlalu lama membuka lemarinya." Ia menyembunyikan lengan kanannya di belakang punggungnya dengan cepat dari tatapan menusuk SeHun. Terlambat, SeHun telah melihat hal itu.

"Bawa ke dokter dan katakan padaku berapa biayanya."

"I-ini tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Hanya memar. Da-daripada itu, SeHun-_ssi_. Apakah benar kalau—" JinRi menurunkan suaranya seakan takut ada orang lain yang akan mendengar apa yang akan ia tanyakan. Ia memberi isyarat agar SeHun mendekat. SeHun mengangkat alisnya tak mengerti. Tapi, akhirnya ia sedikit menunduk berusaha mendekatkan dirinya pada JinRi yang matanya berkali-kali melirik sekitar dengan gugup, takut jika LuHan mendadak muncul di antara mereka. "—LuHan-_ssi_ itu seorang _necr_—!"

SeHun menarik kepalanya dan tersenyum ambigu. "—tidak. Dia hanya pemuda yang kesepian."

"Tapi—"

"SeHuna!"

JinRi terlonjak. Keduanya menoleh dan menemukan LuHan yang tengah berjalan lurus ke arah mereka.

"JinRi-_ssi_, kau dicari kepala sekolah," ucap Luhan dingin dengan nada mengusir setelah ia berdiri di dekat dua orang itu.

"Ah i-iya, maaf. Permisi LuHan-_ssi_, SeHun-_ssi_." JinRi berlari kecil seakan ia baru saja berhasil kabur dari kawanan serigala.

Namun, wajah LuHan mendadak berubah ketika menatap SeHun. Topeng 'ramah'nya kembali. Ia menarik SeHun dan merangkul bahu pemuda berwajah datar itu.

"MinSeok ingin bertemu denganmu, SeHuna. Mungkin dia bosan."

* * *

"_**Kau tahu kenapa kami hidup berdua di mansion sebesar itu?"**_

_**MinSeok menggeleng samar. Tersadar bahwa ia tidak pernah berusaha mencari soal itu.**_

"_**LuHan tidak sendirian. Orang tuanya—orang tua kami masih berada di kastil itu, MinSeok."**_

* * *

"_LuHan, kau menginginkan adik 'kan?"_

"_Siapa namanya, _Umma_?"_

"_Namanya 'SeHun'. Mulai sekarang kau harus berusaha menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya, _arra_?"_

"Arrachi_."_

"_Lu-LuHan-_hyung..."

"Aigo_~ kau manis sekali. Aku menyayangimu, SeHuna."_

"_Keluarga kita benar-benar sempurna."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

'_Drap. Drap. Drap.'_

"_To-tolong! Jangan bunuh kami. Ambil apa pun dari mansion ini, tapi, jangan bunuh kami."_

'_Drap. Drap. Drap."_

"_Apa yang terjadi? _Umma_? _Appa_?"_

"_LuHan! SeHun! Tetap di kamar kalian!"_

"Appa_—!"_

"_Jangan ke sini!"_

"Umma_!"_

"_LuHan, lindungi adikmu—uhuk!"_

'_CRASH!'_

'_ZRATT!'_

'_Bruk!'_

"UMMA!"

_._

_._

_._

"_Haruskah kita habisi mereka?"_

"_Tidak perlu. Mereka hanya bocah."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hyung. Hyung_, apa yang terjadi dengan _umma_ dan _appa_?"_

"_SeHuna... SeHuna kau tidak ingin berpisah dengan _umma_ dan _appa _'kan?"_

"Hyung_, apa itu?"_

"_A-aku tidak tahu. Tapi, dengan ini _umma_ dan _appa_ akan tetap bersama kita, SeHuna."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_..."

LuHan membuka matanya. Bayangan mengerikan itu menghilang tergantikan pahit kenyataan. Ia menatap cermin besar di depannya dan menemukan SeHun yang memasuki kamarnya lewat refleksi kaca bening itu. LuHan tersenyum cerah.

"Ada apa? Kau ingin bertemu MinSeok?"

"Sudah cukup, _Hyung_. Aku tahu kita sangat kehilangan _umma_ dan _appa_. Tapi, tidak seperti ini. Kumohon hentikan kegilaanmu, _Hyung_."

"SeHuna...apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menyiksa MinSeok."

Beberapa detik musim ia terdiam, berusaha mencerna kalimat SeHun. Namun, ia kembali tersenyum sesaat kemudian.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksudmu, SeHuna. Lihatlah, MinSeok sendiri menyukainya. Bukankah begitu, MinSeokie? Lihat dia tersenyum." LuHan menoleh dan menemukan wajah sebenarnya milik SeHun.

SeHun mendekat. Ia menyerah. LuHan harus dibawa ke rumah sakit jiwa, bagaimanapun caranya.

"SeHun...?"

"Aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_. Maaf aku harus melakukan ini."

SeHun maju. Ia berniat menerjang dan memelintir tangan pemuda di depannya.

Tapi, pada akhirnya ia hanya memeluk pemuda itu lembut. Berharap pelukannya bisa mengembalikan LuHan. Menyadarkan akan pahit kenyataan yang hidup tawarkan untuk mereka. Sudah cukup angan-angan Luhan tentang orang-orang yang akan selalu di sisinya.

"Aku menyayangimu, _Hyung_."

LuHan tersenyum. "Begitu juga aku, SeHuna."

Pelukannya mengerat. SeHun tercekat. Ia terbatuk ketika merasakan logam dingin menusuk perutnya dengan cepat. Ia tak bisa bernapas.

"Lu...LuHan-_hyung_..."

LuHan masih tersenyum. Pelukannya mengerat seiring dengan semakin dalamnya logam yang ia tusukkan ke perut adiknya. LuHan merasakan aroma karat merambat memenuhi udara di sekitar mereka berikut rasa hangat dari cairan di tangan kanannya.

Tubuh adiknya memberat.

Pandangan SeHun menggelap detik ke detik. Ia merasakan cairan hangat keluar begitu banyak dari tubuh ringkihnya. Terakhir yang ia rasa hanya aroma memuakkan yang perlahan tercium oleh organ respirasinya. Aroma yang telah mengikuti LuHan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Aroma yang sangat dibenci SeHun, tapi mungkin mulai sekarang ia harus membiasakannya.

LuHan melepaskan pelukannya dan SeHun terjatuh dengan _slow motion_ mengikuti gravitasi yang menarikya. Samar ia menatap pandangan kosong LuHan sebelum kesadaran benar-benar mengkhianatinya. SeHun hanya berharap, ia bisa bertemu dengan MinSeok setelahnya. Lalu, semua gelap.

"_Aku menyayangimu, SeHuna. Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkanmu kabur seperti MinSeok?"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**S**uara dentingan garpu yang menyentuh porselen datar di bawahnya memenuhi ruangan. Angin membisikkan kabar malam di luar mansion. Menepuk pelan tubuh LuHan. Membagi rahasia, entah apa.

"Kalian menjadi lebih pendiam, ya?"

Diam. Tak ada jawaban. Perlahan suara sumbang dari kotak musik tua di atas meja mulai terdengar. Mengalun. Sendu. Menyakitkan. Bersanding dengan _snow globe_ yang masih menarikan kristal kebekuan.

Wajah-wajah personifikasi salju itu hanya merefleksikan senyum yang tak sempurna. Kaku. Tak terbaca. Ia merasa begitu jauh. Sangat jauh. Padahal mereka tengah duduk manis di depannya. LuHan merasakan hangat dalam kebekuan dan dingin dalam sentuhan nyala perapian.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah biasa melihat kalian seperti itu."

LuHan tersenyum, melanjutkan monolognya. Tangannya bergerak membawa irisan daging merah di ujung garpunya berpindah ke bibirnya. Senyum masih terus bermain di wajah sempurnanya. Bulir air mata jatuh mengaliri sudut pipi tirusnya tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Semua terasa begitu sunyi. Hening. Hambar. Tubuhnya tak mampu lagi merasakan eksistensi angin yang mencuri masuk ke dalam ruangan tempatnya berada. Kabar tentang rangkaian bintang di luar jendela yang dibawa angin menjadi sia-sia.

Dan bau itu lagi-lagi menguar. Menusuk, mengabaikan indra penciumannya dan langsung ke hatinya yang telah membeku terlalu lama.

* * *

"_**MinSeok, apa kau tahu—" Permata berlapis lensa bening itu membola. Sebuah sirine tanda bahaya terdengar meraung-raung—seperti berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Samar. "—perbedaan cinta dan obsesi?"**_

* * *

"Aku tahu kalian tak akan kemana-mana lagi sekarang. Kalian tidak akan meninggalkanku."

LuHan tesenyum sekali lagi di antara derai airmata. Menyeruput teh yang menguarkan aroma _vanilla_. Tetes kristal dari permata karamelnya kembali jatuh, kali ini tepat ke cangkir tehnya. Refleksi lampu gantung di atasnya telihat berpendar sempurna di atas cairan berwarna pekatnya yang tinggal setengah.

Sia-sia.

Ia tahu entah sejak kapan hidupnya kelam bagai gerhana yang tak pernah berakhir.

"Kalian akan bersamaku, selamanya. Bukankah begitu, MinSeokie? SeHuna?"

Jemarinya bergerak, tertatih mencoba mengusap dua jasad yang menguarkan aroma _formaldehida _yang memuakkan di depannya.

Sebuah lautan _iridescent_ dengan hujan kristal salju beku terlukis nun jauh di sana, tepat di iris kelam LuHan. Abadi dan tak tersentuh. Merefleksikan kristal putih berterbangan, namun tak mengenal apa itu kebebasan. Seperti halnya kesengsaraan. Kesengsaraan memilih abadi untuk terus memeluk LuHan.

"_**Kalian berdua seperti **_**snow globe**_** bagiku. Salju yang abadi."**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_LuHan mencintaiku." Bibir MinSeok bergetar ketika mengucapkan kata itu. Ia seperti baru saja mengakui sebuah kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya ia memang tahu, semua itu memang salah._

_SeHun menggenggam erat kedua telapak tangannya. MinSeok merasakan kehangatan yang aneh dari jemari-jemari panjang pucat nan kurus itu. Sorot mata SeHun begitu kelam, namun MinSeok sadari itu adalah sorot mata yang lebih jujur dari apapun—lebih jujur dari sorot cahaya palsu milik LuHan. Hanya saja apa yang MinSeok sebut 'cinta' telah membutakan, menulikan, dan membisukan semua yang ada._

"_Tidak." SeHun tak tahan menantang cahaya aneh di mata MinSeok. Ia memilih memeluk MinSeok. "Dia...terobsesi padamu, MinSeok."_

_MinSeok meremang. Suara SeHun jatuh tepat di saraf auditorinya._

"_Ter—obsesi?"_

"_MinSeok, apa kau tahu—" Permata berlapis lensa bening itu membola. Sebuah sirine tanda bahaya terdengar meraung-raung—seperti berasal dari tempat yang jauh. Samar. "—perbedaan cinta dan obsesi?"_

_SeHun melepas pelukannya. Ia mundur, memberi jeda di antara dirinya dan tubuh MinSeok di depannya._

"_Jangan dekati LuHan."_

_MinSeok menunduk, menolak memandang semua kejujuran berbalut misteri di mata SeHun dan memilih menatap lantai keramik putih yang kini terlihat sangat menarik di matanya. Tangannya mencengkram erat ujung _blazer_-nya, berusaha menambah keberaniannya dengan mencengkram kain itu. MinSeok tahu, sia-sia. Ia bahkan tak tahu ia takut pada apa._

"_Kau tahu kenapa kami hidup berdua di _mansion _sebesar itu?" _

_MinSeok menggeleng samar. Tersadar bahwa ia tidak pernah berusaha mencari soal itu._

"_LuHan tidak sendirian. Orang tuanya—orang tua kami masih berada di _mansion_ itu, MinSeok."_

_Pemuda di hadapannya menghela napasnya, MinSeok bisa mendengarnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak MinSeok mengerti._

"_Cinta itu buta, tuli, dan bisu. Kesepian, rasa kehilangan, dan takut ditinggalkan. Kau bisa melakukan apapun atas dasar yang disebut 'cinta'—pada siapapun yang menurutmu kau cintai." Suaranya melembut dan terdengar sedih di saat bersamaan. MinSeok kembali memberanikan diri mendongak, mendapati SeHun tengah menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Membiarkan bias kejujuran yang kelam itu terlihat di manik MinSeok._

"_Aku ingin kau mengingat ini. Aku ingin kau berhati-hati dalam mencintai seseorang. Karena—"_

_Kali ini suaranya melemah, permata kelam itu bersinar oleh kristal yang coba ia bendung._

"—_penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, MinSeok."_

_Dan ketika SeHun melangkahkan kakinya pergi, LuHan memeluknya erat. MinSeok masih menatap tak mengerti ke arah punggung SeHun. Seharusnya ia mengejarnya, mencengkram pundaknya, dan bertanya apa maksud kalimatnya, karena—_

"_**Aku mencintaimu. Selalu dan selamanya, MinSeok."**_

—_kini semuanya sudah terlambat._

.

.

.

.

.

_**Cinta itu abadi. Selamanya. **_

_**Tapi obsesi membunuhmu. Seketika. **_

_**Kau harus membiarkan sang Maut menguji dan memberikan jeda.**_

_**Untuk tahu perbedaan di antara keduanya.**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_**Selesai...**_

* * *

**Crane's Corner:**

Ga tahu kenapa begitu melihat betapa terobsesinya LuHan sama MinSeok, itu membuat aku berpikir bahwa ada kemungkinan bahwa LuHan cocok untuk jadi mengidap _necrophilia_. Dan dia akan mencintai—terobsesi dengan—MinSeok bahkan setelah kematiannya. :lol Lalu, karena ini lebih ke _spin-off_, maka di sini aku hanya menonjolkan HunMin dan cerita dari sisi SeHun.

Sekali lagi _pretty much thanks to my Bbycchi twentae_ yang udah ngebiarin aku nulis ini. Walau abal, tapi ini spesial untukmu, _Bbycchi_, juga _nathanttebane_ yang ulang tahun pada _Halloween Day_ dan para _XiuHan shipper_ yang masih bertahan di atas kapal XiuHan. Tolong, walau _XH feels_-ku sedang kritis, anggap aja aku sedang mabuk laut(?). ;;w;;

(**to** _Bbycchi_ yang sedang galau karena sekolah dan juga _HunHan vs XiuHan shipper war_, _please don't take those so much, Bby. Someone ever said to me_, kalau jadi _author_ 'unofficial pair' itu harus siap tahan banting, begitu juga dengan jadi _shipper_-nya. Sementara kalau aku sendiri sebenarnya ga ada _official/unofficial or even crack_. Lagipula siapa sih yang nge-_official_-in mereka? Ya kali mereka sudah mengumumkan soal _pair official ghei_ itu. :lol Terkhusus sebagai XiuHan atau _uke!MinSeok centrict shipper_, kita harus banyak-banyak sadar diri saja, walau _MinSeok biased_ sekarang ini sudah banyak, tapi belum tentu _biased_ dari member lain rela kalau _bias_-nya di _couple_-in dengan _uri Baozi_. LuHan kan _famous member_, belum lagi SeHun, Kris, etc. Belum tentu mereka rela Kris, atau LuHan di-_pair_ sama MinSeok. Jadi ya begitulah(?) *apa woy* Serius, _Bbycchi_ ini aku ga tahu ngomong apa. Pokoknya kita dukung kak MinSeok jadi caleg Golkar biar selalu 'Lanjutkan!' *oke ini garing* _Ai laf yu, Bbycchi_ :* *kabur*)

_Terakhir, mind to gimme feedback juseyo? ^^_

I SARANG YOU ALL~

-kak AnnA yang tengah mabok di pelukan de' SeHun-

* * *

**© AnnaSehuna, 2013**


End file.
